


Early rising

by whatthefudgever



Series: shizaya hell [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, I cannot believe I wrote this with my own two hands, Kinda, M/M, Morning Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000, it's only a blowjob, that's now a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefudgever/pseuds/whatthefudgever
Summary: It’s not that Izaya doesn’t realize there’s a mouth hot and tight around the head of his cock, he does.Of course he does.





	Early rising

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello! If you're interested in taking prompts then could I request married!Shizaya? Or proposed? Smut or fluff or both but no angst would be nice to read! :D" 
> 
> Hit me up and talk shizaya with me on [tumblr!](http://conspacelien.tumblr.com/)

It’s not that Izaya doesn’t realize there’s a mouth hot and tight around the head of his cock, he does.

Of course he does.

It’s that he’s caught in that thin film between sleep and wakefulness and nothing makes much sense at all for him to actually pay enough attention to it.

Everything is sharpened to a bright clarity that Shizuo’s wicked tongue slides under the head, warm spit running down his length, and at the same time his mind is dulled to abstract confusion because Izaya is pretty sure he remembers going to bed with underwear on and now he’s seemingly completely naked.

Not that he complains. Everything is hot and pressure and tension that warms his skin, and he feels Shizuo’s cold and experienced hands travel across his bare stomach and down towards his hip, leaving a generous trail of goosebumps to spread across his entire body.

The wet tip of Shizuo’s tongue traces up the thick vein along the underside of Izaya’s hard cock and heat flares brightly in the pit of his stomach. He can already feel sweat gathering in the small creek of his back, and he feel a sense of an unknown urgency as Shizuo playfully hollows his cheeks to greedily suck at the tip.

Izaya knows that his fingers are twisting and tightening in soft blond strands of messy bed hair, twining it around and around as his lover continues to pleasure him. Shizuo’s mouth taking Izaya’s length in ever so slowly as his tongue works around it. He tries to keep himself from tugging too harshly in the hot haze of pleasure, even though the gentle pull makes Shizuo whine oh so deliciously desperately around his cock.

Izaya shudders at the feeling of it and shifts restlessly against the sheets. He knows he’s groaning aloud. He can feel the vibrations in his own chest as he tries to form a name, Shizuo’s name, but he can’t make his thick, clumsy tongue comply despite his determined effort. What comes out is but a mere string of garbled syllables, but given the way Shizuo sucks a little harder around the head, Izaya is pretty sure he understood its meaning.

Izaya’s head presses back into the pillow and his lips part on another moan.

A breathless “Fuck…” slips out of his straining throat and his eyes clamps shut.  
His hips thrusting up into Shizuo’s too-hot-too-warm open, inviting mouth before two trembling hands clamp down on his hips, holding him down, and Izaya whines pitifully. His head thrashes as he struggles against the hold, feeling powerless as his hips is going nowhere in Shizuo’s hands. He feel himself writhes against the white damp bed sheets.

“Shizuo…” Izaya gasps as Shizuo’s jaw drops lower, his mouth opens wider, and he takes Izaya in even deeper; engulfing his entire throbbing length. Izaya mewls pathetically, toes curling and legs shaking. “fuck-!”

What this gets him in response is a quiet hum that Izaya thinks sounds suspiciously like a moan, and as Izaya lay there the only coherent thought he’s able to form is that Shizuo sure does keep surprising him with his ability to always stay unpredictable.

Shizuo is strong, persistent with his grip, just holding Izaya down with his hands and mouth, and all Izaya wants to do is part his thighs and beg for Shizuo to take him already. He still feels a little open and loose from the night before, but it doesn’t matter because he just wants Shizuo, any _fucking_ part of Shizuo, in him while he’s buried in the wet grip of the monsters throat.

“Shizuo, please.” Izaya moans and shudders visibly as one of Shizuo’s hands slides from his hip down around his thigh. Izaya pushes his leg up easily, opening himself wide, dignity be damned.

“God,” he sighs and clenches his trembling fingers around Shizuo’s unruly hair. Shizuo hums contently around his cock and Izaya’s eyes roll back in awaited stimulated ecstasy. He can vaguely feel Shizuo shifting between his legs, his bed hair tickling his thigh as he rolls his head to the side. Shizuo’s probably thrusting lazily against the sheets, Izaya thinks, and that thought alone is enough to make him whimper out a delightful moan.

He’s never going to get over the way Shizuo just seem to simply know him. Knows how to touch him and kiss him and make him come so fucking easily with nothing more than a few touches. Knows how hard to suck on the head and when to back down when Izaya gets oversensitive. How Izaya likes more spit in the morning and less at night when the added friction makes his thighs quake. How Izaya prefers to have Shizuo’s long fingers in him while his mouth works Izaya’s cock—

Izaya’s back arches off the bed, muscles straining tight and his stomach clenches hotly when a lube-wet finger slides inside him. “God _yes,_ “ He forces his eyes open and gazes fuzzily down the length of his flushed and shaking body. Shizuo is looking back up at him, eyes dilated and primal. Izaya groans, those red-stained cheeks and lips that are stretched around his darkly flushed cock rendering him a whiting mess on the sheets.

Izaya’s whole body shakes when Shizuo slides a second finger inside him. God, he is so goddamn _in love_ with this creature. This fucking human named Heiwajima Shizuo.

“Fuck, Shizu-chan,” Izaya chuckles, almost deliriously, and Shizuo smiles smugly as best he can around the thick length of Izaya’s spit-wet, achingly hard cock. Izaya’s hips thrust up as much as possible, desperate and aching for something more, but his effort is useless as he’s still held down firmly by Shizuo’s other hand. “ _Please_.”

Izaya can feel it building too fast in his gut – the tension rising, his heart racing, and every inch of him craving a sense of pure bliss and relief. Heat and pleasure spark along his nerves and his toes curl helplessly against the sheets. He always comes so quickly in the mornings. When his body is more pliant, the stress of the day hasn’t built up, he’s so easily pushed and pulled to orgasm than he dares to admit. Later in the day though he can hold out longer, can make Shizuo work for it, but in the morning he’s subject to Shizuo’s gentle mercies, and Shizuo knows just what to do to get him over the edge.

“Ah-!” Izaya tightens his fingers in Shizuo’s hair in unnecessary warning and gasps when he sinks that much farther down on him, nose pressing to Izaya’s stomach as his fingers push as deep inside of him as possible. His thighs are shaking and his balls are drawn up tight to his body and there’s no way he can hold on any longer. Izaya feels the head of his cock hit the back of Shizuo’s throat and the tension snaps. He comes, crying out, voice breaking as he calls Shizuo’s name and, in the midst of too much- too hot pleasure, he’s completely unable to stop it.

Shizuo swallows down around him, fingers still working deep inside, and every push makes more come spit from Izaya’s jerking cock. His fingers tighten in Shizuo’s hair and his body bears down on the lazily thrusting fingers in his ass.

The world goes vague around the edges and Izaya trembles with every slide of Shizuo’s hot tongue against his cock as he cleans him up. He’s not yet oversensitive to the point of pain, so Shizuo pulls off him before he gets there. His cock rests – spit-slick and just beginning to soften – against the lower curve of his belly and Izaya tries to catch his breath he lost 5 minutes ago.

He twitches and clenches down when Shizuo slides his fingers from his body. He wants to tell Shizuo to leave them inside, to perhaps prolong the blinding pleasure he so eagerly craves, but they’re already gone before he even blinks.

Izaya watches as Shizuo props his chin on his hip and Izaya can tell by the high flush in Shizuo’s cheeks and the bright gleam in his eyes that he already came. The sheets are definitely going to need to get changed, but they’ll worry about that later.

There’s a smear of white on Shizuo’s chin and Izaya finally releases his hold on his lover’s hair to wipe it away. Shizuo smiles, albeit exhausted but still lovingly, and presses a kiss to Izaya’s flushed, sweat-damp skin right alongside his hip.

“Morning,” Shizuo murmurs. His voice is rough, wrecked and thick, and his hair is an absolute mess. He’s utterly gorgeous and Izaya rubs his thumb across the line of Shizuo’s strong cheekbone.

“A bit of an over climactic wake up kiss, don’t you think?”

Shizuo merely huffs a laugh. “You were sleeping and I was bored.” he ducks down and mouths lazily at Izaya’s hip, not quite leaving a hickey, but just enough to leave it tingling from attention.

“Are you still going to wake me up with orgasms once we’re married?” Izaya smiles, his mouth is dry and his cock is still wet from Shizuo’s mouth, but he smiles nonetheless.

One of Shizuo’s eyebrows rise slightly and Izaya can see him playing with the lonely silver ring on his finger. “Oh no.” Shizuo lifts his head and his grin is now absolutely wicked.

“No?”

“Nope. This will all stop the moment we both say ‘I do.’” 

“Does it now?” Izaya cocks an eyebrow and sits up to slides his hand around the back of Shizuo’s neck.

Shizuo grins, “Yep” his hand finding Izaya’s wrist and he leans down to kiss it, their fingers intertwining. “I’m writing it into the vows. I, Heiwajima Shizuo, do so solemnly swear to take Orihara Izaya as my lawfully wedded husband, and by doing so I withdraw all morning blowjobs.”

“Well then,” Izaya smirks, exhaustion surging through his bones but he manages a tired yet challenging stare. Shizuo’s long eyelashes flutter innocently. “I guess that means quickie hand jobs are out too? You know, those out in the alleyways? When both of us are needed elsewhere and the risk of getting caught runs the adrenaline even hotter in our bodies..”

Shizuo’s red, swollen mouth twists in a grin. “Maybe I’ll rethink my vows.” He scoffs humorously.

Izaya laughs “I’d say yes. Definitely.” and proceeds to pulls Shizuo up for a kiss.


End file.
